


all things considered

by theprinceofdorkness



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: "we had a one night stand a few nights ago and i just saw you again at a very fancy event" au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofdorkness/pseuds/theprinceofdorkness
Summary: sansa and dany had a one night stand, not knowing who the other person was. a few days later, they meet again - in the absolute worst place to meet someone you /definitely/ fucked.





	all things considered

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first work in this fandom, and i wrote it in one sitting, so it's probably not super great. that being said, i hope you enjoy it! i saw this idea floating around on daensas.tumblr.com and thought i'd give it a go, so hopefully i've done it justice. if enough people like it, i'll definitely consider a part 2, but for now, comments and kudos are very appreciated! i love you all!!
> 
> bother me on tumblr at apollosfakebitch.tumblr.com!

There were many people that Daenerys Targaryen had expected to see at her fundraising gala, but the woman whose bed she woke up in yesterday morning was not high on the list.

 

And yet, there she was: hair red as fire, eyes blue as the sea, and the same confused yet terrified look of realization on her face that Daenerys was sure she herself was matching.

 

Her advisor, Jorah, had been speaking for the last few minutes, and Daenerys forced herself to listen to him, even if briefly. “...And this is Mr. Stark’s daughter, Sansa.”

 

She blinked once, twice, before opening her mouth to speak. When she did, her voice came out scratchy and squeaky, unsure. “It-It’s lovely to meet you, Ms. Stark.”

 

When Sansa spoke, her voice was faint and her eyes were wide, though she did a much better job of recovering than Daenerys had. “Call me Sansa, please.”

 

The words brought back a few… _unbidden_ memories.

 

 _(Fingers tugging at hair, teeth scraping over collarbones. Sansa’s lips formed breathless pleas, swollen from where Daenerys had bitten them. A thigh jammed between her legs, and a guttural moan of,_ “Fuck, _Dany_ , please! _”)_

 

Daenerys blinked furiously. “Right. I’m-”

 

“-Daenerys Targaryen.” Sansa finished, still looking incredibly unnerved. Jorah, gods bless him, took this moment to leave. “You’re Daenerys Targaryen,” She blinked and pinched the bridge of her nose, finally breaking the eye contact they had been engaged in. A humorless laugh escaped her. “I slept with the up and coming Dragon Queen.”

 

Daenerys cleared her throat somewhat awkwardly before looking down. “To be fair, she slept with you too.”

 

_(Lips everywhere, teeth biting at jaws, pants unceremoniously thrown on the floor. Breathy moans and sweet nothings cried, spoken, whispered. Scratches down Sansa’s back and a trail of bite marks all down Dany’s neck and chest.)_

 

Another dry laugh, but not an unkind one. “I suppose she did,” Sansa shook her head slightly and looked back up at the woman across from her. “Listen, I know how awkward this must be. I can leave if you-”

 

“No!” The force of the word surprised both of them. Daenerys could feel a bead of sweat trickling down her back. “I-er. That won’t be necessary, Sansa. I’m sure we’ll be able to manage a conversation...” Her eyes happened to stray to the other woman’s neck, where she knew several hickies were concealed. The thought of it made her mouth dry, and she forced herself to make eye contact again. “...Don’t you?”

 

A light blush popped up on Sansa’s cheeks, and the sight of it only made Daenerys remember _more_ of the last time they’d seen each other.

 

_(Red on Sansa’s cheeks, red in her hair, red on her inner thighs from where Dany had nipped at the skin there.)_

 

Sansa cleared her throat somewhat awkwardly. “Er-yes! Of course. I don’t see why not.”

 

She didn’t know whether it was all the champagne she had downed during the night or the way Sansa’s eyes sparkled in the light of the chandeliers, but some new bold feeling overtook Daenerys as she leaned in conspiratorially, murmuring, “As it happens, neither do I. How much concealer did you have to use tonight?”

 

The hitch in Sansa’s breath would have been inaudible to someone a few feet away, but Dany heard it loud and clear. When she looked back at her, there was an unexpected fire in her eyes. Sansa smirked even through her blush. “I could ask you the same thing. As I recall,you had _quite_ the number of bruises in the morning.”

  
Daenerys’s heart was beating significantlyfaster than she was comfortable with, and she knew they probably wouldn’t be able to keep this discussion public for much longer. “You know, Sansa, I was going to suggest trying to start over, but _now…_ ” She let her gaze rake down the redhead's body, taking in every detail, before bringing her eyes slowly back up to her face.

 

“...I might be so bold as to suggest picking up where we left off.”

 

Sansa's eyes widened, but a smirk grew on her face. "I think that that's a  _fantastic_  idea."


End file.
